Vacation a rooney
by Haiqa Kassim
Summary: Parker and Val end up sitting next to each other on a plane. an get paired to stay in the same room for 3 months! will they be able to survive this vacation? will love blossom in between them? will another guy steal val's heart? will Parker get jealous? find out! i suck at summaries so just keep reading to find out! ;)
1. Authors note

**_Hey guys! So I rewrote this story, just forget the other chapters. Next is going to be chapter 1, hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _~Haiqa._**


	2. Chapter 1

******_Flight-a-rooney._**

 ** _Hey guys, haiqa here? I am so glad to be back on . I had my exams so I was really busy. Anyways.._**

 ** _So I wrote another Parker and Val fanfiction but I am not sure if I should make it a multiple chapter story. Anyways read and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Disclaimer:-_**

 ** _Me:- Parker-bot? would you like to do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Parker-bot:- Yes I would (robotic voice) Parker an Val shipper doesn't own liv and maddie._**

 ** _Me:- But I will!... someday!_**

 ** _Parker-bot:- Challenge acc..e..pp..pp..tt… (sparks fly out of the robot)_**

 ** _Me:- Nooooooooooooooooooooo!_**

 _Parker's Pov:_

 _Wow I am so excited for our field trip next week! We will be going to visit the_ _ **Smithsonian museum**_ _in_ _ **Washington DC**_ _!_

 _This is going to be awesome! I really hope I get to sit next to Val. The thing is, for the past few days I have been spending with Val just made me realize how much I like her. I mean.. how could you not, she wooes me in with that smile and.. those eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs I which I could get lost in easily… uhhmm anyways. I have to stop daydreaming about her. I cant confess my feelings to her because if I do and she doesn't feel the same way… it could ruin our friendship and I don't want that._

 _Anyways, back to the trip. So Mr. Flynn has us in the science lab holding a … bowl?_

 _Val's Pov:-_

 _OMG! I cant wait for the field trip! I really hope I sit next to parker because (a) all the other kids are just plain weird and (b) I mean come on! Look at him! He is just so cute. I have a HUGE crush on him but come on how could you not?!_

 _Right now we are in the science lab where Mr. Flynn is and he is holdin a … bowl? What the?_

 _"_ Okay students.." Mr. Flynn said. " I have a bowl in which I have written all of your names. The two names that I pick out one by one will be sitting next to eachother in the plane."

 _Oh boy! I really hope I sit next to parker! Please please please!_

" Okay so the pairs are…

Flinch and Angela,

Riley and Lucas,

Josh and Maya,

Ava and August .and lastly,

Val and parker

Class dismissed"

 _Yayyyyy! OMG! OMG! OMG! Okay keep it cool Val… keep it cool. I cant wait for next week!_

 _Parker's pov:-_

 _Yes! I get to sit next to val!_

 _The Day of the Flight __

 _(still parkers pov)_

 _Wow I am so excited for this trip! Right now we re boarding the plane. I find my seat… its 13B. soo.. Val's must be 13A?_

 _I have the window seat, after a while Val comes and sits down next to me. She smiles and I smile back. An awkward silence fell upon us. I decided to make some small talk with her._

" So, are you excited?" I ask.

" Duh! I cant wait to land! I hear the Smithsonian is the worlds largest museum."

 _We start to take off, Val suddenly gasps and becomes tense._

" wait a second, are you afraid of planes?" I ask.

" Whaaaattt? Psshhhh. Noooooo!" she says in a high pitched voice. "Just height, and turbulence, and crashing… and yes I am afraid of planes!"

 _I decide to comfort her.. and maybe.. flirt with her. She always blushes when I flirt with her and maybe that's gonna be enough to distract her?_

" You know, if you want.. my hand is always free." I say while offering her my hand to hold.

" I don't need you parker" she snaps

 _Well okay then!_

 _The plane taxis and Val suddenly grabs my arm. I guess she needed me after all. Uhhh what should I do? I put my arms around her hopefully trying to comfort her._

" Sshhh its almost over." _I say as she buries her head deep in my chest. I gotta admit, I like this feeling. I could stay in this position forever. I try to distract her._

 _"_ Hey Val, look, the cars and buildings are getting smaller and smaller." _She looks that way, smiles and squeezes my hand._

 _"_ Thanks Parker." _She says._

 _"_ For what?" _I ask confused._

 _"_ For always being there for me." _She says as she gives me a side hug. I squeeze her hand and put my head over hers as we drift off into peaceful slumber._

 ** _Okay so… how did u guys like it? Should I carry on? Pls review and tell me if I should carry on. Until next time ~haiqa._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_this is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own liv and maddie or the Smithsonian museum. *Huff*_**

 _Val's pov:_

 _Awww, I cant believe parker would comfort me like that. He is such a good friend. But.. good friends… that's all we will ever be.._

 _So right now I just woke up and I think we are still on the plane. I don't know I didn't open my eyes yet. Usually plane pillows are like rocks but this one was so comfortable_

 _.I felt something heavy on my head. I opened my eyes and saw the position I was in. my head was resting on parker's shoulder and his head was on top of mine._

 _OMG! I could stay in this position forever. Awwww he looks so cute while he is sleeping! I heard giggling and turned around. All the other girls were giggling and taking pictures of us. Uh-oh!_

 _Parker just woke up. Now we are about land.. double uh-oh…_

 _Parker's pov:-_

 _I woke up to the sound of giggling and hysterical laughter. I wonder what the girls are laughing about. Val was sitting next to me blushing. Okay that was weird. We were about to land when I say Val tense up. Ohhhh right. I forgot. Oh well. Time for comforting Val._

 _I looked at her and held up my hand. She gladly took it. When we were reaching the ground Val scooted closer to me and I put my arms around her. " Shhh its almost over,"_

 _We finally reached the ground. All of us got texts all of a sudden. We checked our phones and it was a picture of me and Val cuddling on the plane. At this point both Val and I were blushing. This was going to be a loooooong trip._

 ** _Yeah so sorry if its too short. I didn't have time. So just wait for chapter 3 and review! ~Haiqa._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Haiqa here. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! This is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it_** ** _J_**

 ** _Btw.. Parker and Val both are 14 in this okay?_**

 ** _Disclaimer:- I don't own liv and maddie (rolls eyes)_**

 _Parker's pov_

 _We reached the hotel and Mr. Flynn gathered us all at the lobby. He had the same bowl in his hands._

 _"_ _Okay kids! Gather around. So we are going to choose your roommates in the same way we did yesterday, so there will be two people in each room. The teams are_

 _Riley and Auggie._

 _Flinch and Ava_

 _Maya and Josh_

 _Lucas and Angela and_

 _Parker and Val._

 _Alright kids. Go enjoy. But no funny business" he said as he gave us a stern look._

 _I can't believe it! I am rooming with Val! This is going to be a very interesting field trip._

 _Val's pov:_

 _OMG OMG OMG! I am paired up with parker… again!_

 _We all went t_ ** _o_** _find our rooms. Our room was 512. Parker and I went into the lift and again… an awkward silence was between us. We haven't spoken to each other since the cuddling incident. Ugh I can't bare this silence any longer!_

 _"_ _Sooooooo.." I start._

 _"_ _Sooooooo.." Parker repeats._

 _"_ _I hear they have an awesome swimming pool on the ground floor. I was thinking of going for a swim after I finish unpacking. What about you?" I ask._

 _"_ _Well, we aren't gonna go to the museum till 2 days, so I guess I'll join you." Parker says while smiling. Phew! Great. Now it's time to change into my best bikini. )_

 _Parker Val_

 _Parker Va_

 _Parker V_

 _Parker_

 _Parke_

 _Park_

 _Par_

 _Pa_

 _P_

 _Pa_

 _Par_

 _Park_

 _Parke_

 _Parker_

 _Parker V_

 _Parker Va_

 _Parker Val_

 _Parker's pov:_

 _Me and Val both finished packing and now Val is in the washroom changing.. and might I add… SHE IS TAKING A LOT OF TIME!_

 _I wonder what kind of bikini she is going to be wearing, two piece or one piece? Two piece I hope…. Wooahhhh slow down there Dr. P… you don't think of Val like that!_

 _Ugghh anyways .Val still hasn't come out yet!_

 __30 mins __

 _"_ _Val! The pool is going to close in an hour are you gonna come out or not?" I yell._

 _"_ _okay im ready!" Val says as she comes out of the bathroom._

 _Woaahhhh what the heck is she wearing?_

 ** _Hey guys! So I hope u liked it. Sorry I couldn't write more but it's like 2 in the morning here and this girls gotta get some rest!_**

 ** _Anyways, so I have a quiz for u guys! Whoever will write the sweetest and longest review, I will put them in the story as a character in further chapters! Btw, that character is a guy so… yeah._**

 ** _Anyways, pls review!_**


	5. authors note again pls read

**_Hey guys so.. sorry this isn't a chapter but the most sweetest and longest review was from James and lily shipper. So.. james and lily shipper, you have to give me a name so I can put you in the story as a character._**

Until then ~ Haiqa.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! So the winner of the contest was James and Lily shipper but since he isn't telling me what character he wants in the story.. and because people are telling me to update quickly I decided to make a character of my own. So sorry James and lily shipper._**

 ** _Hope you guys like this story!_**

 ** _Last time on Vacation-a-rooney:_**

 _"_ _Val! The pool is going to close in an hour are you gonna come out or not?" I yell._

 _"_ _Okay I'm ready!" Val says as she comes out of the bathroom._

 _Woaahhhh what the heck is she wearing?_

 _Val comes out in a stunning two piece bikini. Wow! She looks gorgeous._

 _"_ _Wow, Val you look.. wow!" I say while stuttering. What is this girl doing to me. Parker Rooney never stutters._

 _Val just giggles and says " Thanks Parker. Lets go?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, lets go" I say._

 ___ _ **At the pool**_

 _"_ _Hey guys!"_ _Val says. I didn't expect everyone to be here at the pool._

 _"_ _Hey Val!" everyone said in a chorus. They were all playing Marco polo. They asked us if we wanted to join them but Val stayed behind and said that she just wanted to relax on the of the beach chairs there. A part of me wanted to join her but that would have been too obvious._

 _While I was playing, I noticed Val was talking to some guy. Ugghh that dude is stealing my girl! Well not my girl but… you know!_

 _She was laughing and giggling and… blushing? Oh that is it! I have got to stop this! I mean what does that guy have that I don't have?_

 _Val's pov:_

 _I just wanted to relax for a bit before going into the pool so I let them play Marco polo. After a few minutes a guy around my age came up to me._

 _"_ _Hey, my name is Chad. You look pretty lonely here. Need some company?"_

 _OMG a cute guy just talked to me! He was soooo cute! Not cuter than parker but still. He had cute dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I immediately got lost in them but snapped out of my trance._

 _"_ _Sure" I reply._

 _"_ _My name is Val"_

 _"_ _Such a pretty name for a pretty girl" he said while winking at me. I started to feel the heat rising in my cheeks. You know, I think maybe I should just get over Parker, he is never gonna feel the same way about me so maybe this is for the best._

 _"_ _thanks." I say still blushing._

 _We talked for a while and I noticed Parker from the corner of my eye. He was looking pretty angry and I could sense a hint of jealousy. Wait a second… why would he be jealous? I decided to push that thought at the back of my head and started focusing on Chad._

 __2 hours later __

 _Wow! Chad is soo funny! We kept talking and laughing until it was like 12 at night! And our curfew was at 11. I guess our teacher didn't really care about us. Everyone else left the pool… even parker but he was a bit pissed off. I wonder why.. anyways. The goog news is that chad invited me for lunch tomorrow! Eeeeeeppppp! I cant wait until tomorrow._

 _Me and Chad said our goodbyes and he gave me a good nights kiss… well on the cheek but after that, I was non-stop blushing! He offered to walk me to my door, such a gentleman!_

 _We reached my door when I realized that I didn't have the card. Oh well at least Parker will open the door. I knocked on the door._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _Ugghhh I am so angry at Val that I almost broke everything in the room. I saw that Val left her card on her bed._ _ **(AN: they have separate beds)**_

 _So she will probably knock. I could here two voices coming from outside. One was Val and the other was probably that guy she is interested in. then came a knock. I went and opened the door and saw that guy giving Val a kiss on the cheek ( thank goodness) and whisper something in her ear. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my bed while leaving the door open for Val to come in. I heard Val giggle and come inside. She shut the door behind her._

 _She sighed and said_

 _"_ _Hey Parker!" happily._

 _"_ _Hey" I snapped._

 _"_ _What happened?" she asked while sitting beside me on the bed._

 _"_ _Oh nothing, maybe you would have noticed if you weren't so deeply interested in Blondie's eyes over there!" I said coldly._

 _"_ _Okay you are literally making no sense right now Parker!?" at this point we were nearly screaming at each other._

 _"_ _You know what Val? Just leave me alone."_

 _She just scoffed and said "ugghh fine!" and she went into the bathroom and slammed the door._

 _I immedietly regretted every word. I heard soft sniffles coming from the bathroom. Oh gosh! I made her cry, I feel really bad now. All I could think of was ways to apologize to her. But I couldn't think of anything, I am so stupid. I mentally slapped myself. I would just have to apologize tomorrow, maybe a good nights sleep would help. I shut the lights an tried to sleep but the hurt look on Val's face was unforgettable. I just sighed and went back to sleep._

 **Awww that was soooooo sad to write. Anyways pls review. And stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	7. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Haiqa here. So I know that some of you are a bit bothered by the fight but don't worry, there will be more Pal in further chapters!_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you guys like chapter 5!_**

 _Val's pov:_

 _I have got to admit, I was pretty hurt after parker's blow up last night. I even cried a bit in the bathroom but I hope he didn't hear it. It's just that… parker is not the kind to scream at me for no reason. I couldn't even sleep last night because of the fight we had. Oh shoot! Its 12 pm! Chad told me to be ready till 1 and he will come pick me up. I have to get ready._

 _I noticed that Parker is still sleeping. That's good because I really don't want to talk to him right now. But still… he looks so peaceful while he is sleeping. Awwwww… snap out of it Val! You have Chad with you, you should just completely forget parker. He isn't gonna return your feelings anyway._

 _But still… it seemed kind of rude to just go without telling him, I think I will write him a note and put in on the mirror since I know it's the first thing he is gonna check in the morning… typical Parker._

 _I put on the cutest outfit I had packed and a little bit of makeup and of course… some lip gloss. I stuck the note on the mirror and waited for Chad while listening to Hamilton._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _I am actually awake right now, I'm just pretending to sleep and trying to think of a way to get Val to talk to me. Why not scare her? I know it's a bad idea but I heard that people say.. " if a boy annoys you, it means he is trying to get your attention" maybe it will work? Maybe not_ _L_ _. Oh well… it's worth a shot._

 _"_ _BOOOO!"_

 _"_ _AAAHHHHHHH! PARKER!" Val screams.. okay bad idea cuz I think I'm gonna go deaf now. I just laugh it off though._

 _Val shoots me a deadly glare. Okay I'm kind of getting scared now._

 _There was a silence between us, uggh how do I say sorry to her!?_

 _"_ _You know I'm still mad at you right?" she says while looking at the ground._

 _"_ _I know and I'm sorry." I say_

 _"_ _why did you blowup like that anyway?" she asked. Well I guess it's time to come clean. I have to do this. Okay, deep breaths Dr.P, deep breaths._

 _"_ _Okay, so Val… I wanted to tell you this for a long time but…"_

 _"_ _KNOCK KNOCK"_

 _"_ _oh sorry parker, Chad is here to pick me up, but you could finish what you were gonna say when I come back?" Val asks_

 _UGGHHH Chad! He just had to come in at the wrong time!_

 _"_ _its okay you should go, Don't keep Chad waiting" I say obviously annoyed._

 _"_ _Okay see you later Parker" she says and then walks out the door. Before she closes, I could see Chad giving her a hug. * sigh * I guess some people are right. Love hurts._

AWWWW I feel so bad for parker..anyways, pls review if you want chad out of the story, or should I make a few chapters about him too? Pls review! ~Haiqa.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews! Especially DisneyMinney and Mr. meaw01 for reviewing on every chapter_** ** _J_** **** ** _anyways, this is chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Last time on Vacation a Rooney:-_**

 _"_ _it's okay, you should go, Don't keep Chad waiting" I say obviously annoyed._

 _"_ _Okay see you later Parker" she says and then walks out the door. Before she closes, I could see Chad giving her a hug. * sigh * I guess some people are right. Love hurts._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _UGGHHH! If only Chad didn't interrupt us, I would have told Val how I feel about her. I wish I could see what they are doing, but I forgot to ask Val where they were going on their so called " DATE "_

 _Val's pov:_

 _WOW! I am having so much fun with Chad! He is sooooo funny, and sweet and kind. I love hanging out with him. I asked MR. Flynn if I could get some more time because he told us to be back till 4. And its 6 : 45 so… I am in a lot of trouble_

 _Anyways, so we were walking on the streets and I suddenly saw this red scarf. It was soooooo beautiful! I just wanted to grab it and run. But then I saw the price tag and frowned. All of a sudden, Chad told me to stay here and that he would be right back in two minutes._

 ** _5 minutes later:_**

 _"_ _Hey Val! Close your eyes." Chad said._

 _"_ _umm okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay, now… open them" he said. I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief… he got me the scarf! I squealed and hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the best!" I said and kissed him on the cheek._

 _We talked for a while and just wandered around the street while eating ice cream, still, I got a feeling that I was being watched. But I just shrugged it off._

 _Chad walked me to my hotel room and then something magical/horrible happened.. as soon as I swiped the card and entered the room...he kissed me! It was…. Good, I guess. The horrible part was that Parker was standing right there. Gosh! He must have felt so awkward. I really didn't want him to see the kiss._

 _"_ _Val, will you be my girlfriend? " Chad asked. Uh oh! What do I say. I want to date him but at the same time I don't want to date him.. what do I do?_

 _"_ _Umm , listen Chad I am going to need some time to think about it okay?" I asked in the sweetest way possible._

 _He rubs the back of his neck and says, " oh. Yeah ,yeah, sure. No worries." He smiles, says goodnight, and walks away._

 _*sigh* okay, I just can't wait to hear what parker has to say (note the sarcasm)_

 _"_ _So, having fun with your boyfriend?" Parker says with a clear fake smile on his face._

 _"_ _he isn't my boyfriend" I reply._

 _"_ _So what are you going to say to him? And did he really just kiss you?" Parker asks, his voice getting louder by the minuet._

 _"_ _uhh I don't know I haven't made a decision yet, and yes, he did kiss me!" even I was getting annoyed by now._

 _"_ _And you kissed him back?" he asked getting more and more angry._

 _"_ _No , of course not! And besides, why do you want to know, are you jealous?" we were literally screaming at each other._

 _"_ _Yes Val, maybe I am." He said in an exasperating tone._

 _"_ _Why?" I yell._

 _"_ _Because I love you!" He says, while I freeze. He loves me? Wow, I want to say I love you too so bad but nothing is coming out from my mouth! I just stand there, frozen, eyes opened wide with shock. I did not see that coming._

 _"_ _I … uhh .. umm. Huh..'' I stutter. Parker just sighs and leaves the room while I try to register exactly what has happened._

Awww I hate writing sad parts but anyways, pls review! ~Haiqa.


	9. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. This is chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

 _Parker's POV:_

 _"_ _Because I love you!" I scream, glad that I got it off of my chest. I waited for Val to answer but she just stuttered. *sigh* I knew it. I knew she wouldn't love me back. I am so stupid. I just ran out of the room, I didn't even know where I was going, I just wanted to get out of there. I don't think I can face Val ever again._

 _So after 2 hours of walking around, I finally decided to head to the hotel. But then I stayed at josh's room because I cannot see Val right now. I wonder what she must be thinking right now…_

 _Val's pov:_

 _OMG I just HATE being a part of the love triangle. So.. Chad and Parker both like me.. right? Who should I choose? Ugghhh to end this confusion, I go to Riley's room for advice._

 _I tell her the whole story and she tells me to follow my heart.. ok soooo not helping right now! But… now that I think about it, I have always been in love with Parker. He is the only reason why I was looking for more guys (chad) because I wanted to get over him.. oh my gosh… I am in love with Parker Rooney! I need to find him and tell him that._

 _But where is he?!_

 _Parker's pov:_

 _"_ _You know bro, I think you should talk to Val and clear up this tension. I'm pretty sure it'll make you feel better." Josh said._

 _"_ _No it won't. besides, I don't think I have the guts to talk to Val ever again." I say while sighing._

 _"_ _Well, you have to talk to her someday. Look, Parker. You and Val have been great friends. You have to talk to her because I think your friendship is too valuable to risk losing." He said._

 _"_ _okay, fine. I guess I should go talk to her." I say while accepting defeat. I walk towards our room and knocked. '' Val?" I ask._

 _Val's pov:_

 _After the talk with Riley I went back to my own hotel room. I heard a knock and then a " Val?" coming from outside. It sounded like Parker. Yayyyy! Now I can finally tell him that I love him too. I opened the door, and before he could say anything, I kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, and I felt him smile through it and smiled too._

 _After what seemed like forever, we finally pulled away. We were both breathless._

 _"_ _I love you " I said hoping he would love me back._

 _"_ _I love you too." He said and grinned, and then we kissed again . it felt as if we were in heaven._

 _"_ _Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

 _"_ _I would love too" I said as I kissed him on the nose._

 _The end!_

YAY it finally ended! Hope you liked the story. Pls review!


End file.
